


Spank Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Winchester stripping, dom!Dean, poly friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam and Dean consider the tradition that you should be spanked on your birthday. Turns out, birthday spankings do lead to good luck when you’re in bed with the Winchesters.





	Spank Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo, square filled: spanking. Also for @wonderfulwinchestersmut Sins of the 600 Writing Challenge, prompt was spanking.  
> This is also to celebrate my own birthday :) 
> 
> I live for your comments and feedback, thank you!

The hot water pounding on my shoulders felt incredible. It’d been a long couple days driving back from the poltergeist hunt outside of Seattle, and for hours all I’d craved was to be right where I was- under the amazing water pressure in the Letter’s shower room. I ran the loofah down my arms, and frowned as I saw the age spots on the back of my hands appear as bubbles dripped away. A deep sigh and a roll of my neck relieved stress from my stiff upper body as I moved the loofah down the rest of my curves. I was ignoring tomorrow’s date. Age spots, aching back, the fact that it was getting more difficult to read the little letters on the back of the bottle of shampoo. Ignoring it all.

I turned the spout to shut the water off, stepping out onto the cold floor to wrap my hair in a towel and another around my body. I didn’t even bother glancing in the steamed mirror, just slapped on some twenty dollar anti-aging face cream and then patted my hair until it was damp. A loose braid kept the strands out of my eyes as it dried.

The hallway was chilly so I clutched my towel and ran down to my room. I jumped when I walked in and found Sam reclining in my desk chair.

“What the fuck! Sam!” I screeched, rearranging my hands so one held my towel closed while the other pressed over my heart. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” He chuckled, standing up from my desk. His gray t-shirt was fitted without a plaid covering it and I was temporarily distracted but the width of his sun bronzed biceps. I noticed a bottle of my favorite Irish whiskey on the table next to him along with three glasses. “We didn’t mean to startle you.”

“We?” I asked as Dean appeared behind me in the doorway. He’d ditched his jacket, leaving him in an oatmeal colored Henley which was tight across his shoulders as he joined his brother by the desk. I gulped, silently thanking the gods above that I’d shaved my legs ten minutes before.

“We wanted to cheers at midnight,” Dean smiled, taking two glasses of whiskey from Sam. I rolled my eyes as I accepted a glass.

“Oh yeah. Midnight.”

“Now, now,” Dean smiled, stepping closer to brush a wisp of my nearly dry hair behind my ear. “I’m four years older than you guys and you don’t hear me bitchin’.”

I shrugged, still holding tight to my towel even though I knew where this was headed. “It’s different when you’re a woman.”

Dean titled his head and gave me a look that said numerous things, loudest that my age didn’t matter, especially not to them. Sam cleared his throat and lifted his glass. I glanced at the clock on my bed stand. **11:59 PM.**

“Cheers to the most badass, sweetest, hottest, funniest, toughest woman I know,” Sam tilted his glass and clinked the glass against mine. “Happy Birthday baby.”

Dean smirked, “Badass, hot as fuck, can kick my ass and your’s.”

I blushed slightly and clinked my glass with his too. “Damn straight I can.”

We each shot back the whiskey, hissing as we set the glasses on the table.

“Well, look at that,” Sam nodded towards the clock. **12:01 AM.** “You’re officially not the youngest anymore.”

I laughed, walking over to my closet to grab something to wear. “I’m still ten days younger than you, Sam.”

“Well, still,” He shrugged.

Dean cleared his throat, interrupting his brother to bring my attention to what they really wanted to talk about. “So sweetheart, Sam and I were discussing somethin’ in the car earlier when you were napping.”

“Yeah, about what?” I turned my back to them, dropping my towel to slip on a pair of sleep shorts. Dean’s hand was suddenly around my wrist and I gasped in surprise as he pulled me up straight. I was aware that I was suddenly very naked in the middle of my room with two fully dressed Winchesters.

“About birthday traditions,” Dean smirked, pulling me against his chest and closing his arms around my waist as if he was allowing me to adjust to my nudity with some partial cover. “One in particular.”

I smiled and looked over his shoulder to the bed where Sam was sitting before looking back up into those green eyes that distracted me from any self consciousness. Not like they hadn’t seen me naked before.

“Spankings.” Dean bit down on his lower lip before arching an eyebrow. “Birthday spankings to be exact.”

My bewildered response stuck in my throat. “But...what...wait Dean, that’s way too many.”

Sam chuckled behind us and Dean let me free from his embrace. I was very grateful for the generous shot of whiskey as I crossed the short distance to Sam, taking his outstretched hand.

“You don’t have to have all the spankings,” Sam grinned, his thumb smoothing over the back of my hand. He leaned forward, kissing just above my navel as I stepped between his legs.“Just a few. For good luck.”

“You’re totally using my birthday as an excuse to get kinky,” I giggled. Sam shrugged and then wrapped a hand through my hair, holding the back of my neck before he tugged my face down towards him, his kiss leaving me breathless. His brother pressed up behind me, his fingers floating up and down my naked back, avoiding the curve of my ass. I whimpered into Sam’s mouth as his hands moved to grasp my ass, both brothers fondling me until I pulled away for a gasp of oxygen.

“Guess I need good luck,” I whispered, my eyes still on Sam’s as Dean’s mouth dropped to my shoulder. “Fuck,” I let my neck drop to the side as Dean’s mouth moved up to my ear. “Yeah. Need it.”

“You smell so good,” Dean groaned. “Bet you taste good too. Like birthday pie.”

I giggled, tilting my face to kiss him and groaning when I tasted the whiskey in his mouth. Sam’s hands were still on my ass, kneading the ample flesh as he kissed my breasts.

“Sam,” I moaned as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I flushed between their kisses and touches before Dean finally focused on his mission.

“Sam, you wanna go first?” Dean asked as he steadied my shoulders. His brother nodded, grinning at me as he patted his lap.

“C’mere birthday girl.”

An uncontrollable shiver shot up my spine. I nodded, kneeling on the bed before lying down across Sam’s lap. Dean sat down on the bed next to him, his fingers grazing up and down my thigh before he let his brother have me.

Sam’s hand rubbed across the cheeks of my ass and I whimpered, pressing my chin into the denim on his calf. They’d spanked me before during sex, once or twice depending on who was being dominant. But I didn’t know what to expect with it being the focus of our foreplay.

“How many you think for good luck, baby?” Sam growled. My pussy clenched at just his voice. Sam could get me off with just his dirty talk if he tried. “You think ten?”

“Each?” I squeaked. “That’s a lot.”

Sam chuckled, and I shrieked as the first smack came down across my left cheek. Dean groaned, his hands wrapping around one of my ankles. I sighed as his strong fingers kneaded my foot, comforting me from the sting.

“Sam,” I moaned as I waited for the next one. Both brothers were silent so I twisted my upper body to look up at them.

“Six from each of us,” Sam decided, spanking me harder this time on the other side. “You gotta count ‘em though, birthday girl.”

“Uh huh,” I nodded. “Three!” I gasped as Sam’s palm smacked me again, Dean holding my ankles when I tried to squirm away from the temporary pain.

“Four! Five!” I recited as Sam’s hand gently brushed across the hot flesh after each smack. He was thorough in his teasing, and I’d started to relax when he spanked me the hardest he had yet. “Six! Fuck! Sam!”

“Good girl,” Sam soothed before lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me again, a deep growl before offering me to his brother. With me laying across his lap now, Dean rested a hand on my lower back while his other reached for my face, pulling me towards him for a kiss. It was simple and sweet, and I knew it was him checking in to make sure I wanted to keep going.

“Spank me,” I smiled, my nails digging into his thick thigh as I held on. I knew he wasn’t going to be as gentle as Sam had been building up to.

“Fuck!” I screamed, the first smack burning as Dean’s big hand spanked my whole ass.

“Count.” Dean reminded me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Fuck, I was in for it tonight. “Okay.”

“Two!” I shrieked as Dean went for my left side, “Three!” for my right. I groaned when he paused again, trying to find friction between my clit and his jeans but found nothing. “Please, Dean.”

“Please Dean, what?” He commanded. Sam exhaled quietly before I heard a zipper and Sam adjust in his seat.

“Keep going,” I pleaded, my fingers grasping his calf. “Please keep going.”

I knew without seeing him that he’d smirked, and the force of the fourth and fifth spanks made me suck in a ragged breath. “Fuck. Four! Five!”

My pussy was clenching around nothing as Dean’s hand moved up my back, pressing into my shoulder blades and holding me still for a moment before moving back to my ass. He widened his knees, Sam helping him to part my thighs.

“Where you want your last one, birthday girl?” I glanced up at Dean, his irises a dark olive green with his plump lip trapped under his teeth. Before the night was done, I was gonna bite that damn lip.

“Ummm, left.” I responded. “Or right. I don’t care, just...I want you.”

Dean smiled at Sam as if they’d won a contest, before his hand smacked down, this time lower than before. I whined when his hand didn’t move, his fingers working their way lower.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean groaned as his fingers slipped between my folds. “You like this, huh?”

I nodded, gasping as one finger and then two slid inside me.

“Christ. Sam, feel how wet she is.”

I moaned as I felt one of Sam’s fingers join Dean’s two inside me. I clenched around them and they both groaned, moving their fingers inside and out with ease.

“Our cocks are gonna feel so good in there,” Sam growled.

I gasped, writhing as their hands held me still on Dean’s lap, one of my legs now spread out across Sam’s knees. “Please, wanna touch you.”

Dean chuckled. “Whatta think, Sam? Let her up?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, not yet. Let’s make her come once and then she can go down on me.”

“Oh my god,” I moaned, pressing my forehead against Dean’s leg again. Their hands held me steady as fingers slid in and out of me, my hips soon moving in tandem as I got closer to orgasm. I was so full with both of their fingers inside me, Sam grazing another finger across my clit. I screamed as Sam added a second inside me, four fingers now stretching me open, my pussy dripping around them as I quickly came undone.

“Oh god,” I cried. “Sam! Dean!”

Both groaned my name in approval, and the deep sounds made my orgasm skip a beat as it faded away. They kept their fingers moving until my pussy stopped gripping them, Sam pulling his out first before Dean settled his hand on my ass. I hissed from the contact.

“You okay?” Dean asked cautiously. “Wanna stop?”

I swallowed, shaking my head as he helped me sit up. “Fuck no.” I kissed him deeply, his mouth opening to mine with a moan before I bit down on his lip. “I wanna go down on Sam now.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Dean groaned before running his tongue along my lower lip. “How’d we get so lucky?”

I whined as he manhandled me around again, situating me so I was half on his lap again and half on the bed with his brother’s exposed cock in front of me.

Sam’s fingers nestled into my hair, pulling my face to his for a sloppy kiss. I grinned as he released me, taking his hard cock in my hand. I licked at it gently a few times, teasing out a few groans before taking the leaking head in my mouth. Sam gasped, his hands gently smoothing my hair away from my face. I bobbed up and down on his cock a few times, my tongue licking across it on the way down before I sucked in and took as much as I could in my throat. Sam groaned, his fist tightening in my hair as I hummed loudly. As much as I loved being touched and pleasured by these two men, I loved making them come more.

I whined and gasped around Sam’s cock when I felt Dean’s tongue lap up my pussy. I looked behind me as best as I could to see Dean kneeling between my outstretched legs, my knees resting on his shoulders as his mouth descended on my already tender clit.

“Yes, that feels amazing Dean,” I moaned. He hummed in agreement, his tongue thrusting inside me and making my legs shake. His fingers teased my entrance open as his tongue flicked against my clit. “Keep doing that... _oh fuck_.”

Sam gathered my braid in his hand and I looked up at him as he tugged gently. “You want Dean to make you come again, baby?”

I whimpered and nodded, my body trying to bend in half even though I was strung out between them again. Sam ran his hand down my back, grasping my red ass cheeks and making me whine. I took him back in my mouth with a long suck. Sam groaned, his fingers splitting my ass cheeks apart as he traced my tight hole.

“Jesus christ, I can’t decide if I want to fuck your ass or your pussy more. Maybe your hot mouth,” Sam groaned before thrusting into my throat. I whimpered in agreement, silently offering all those options to him. Dean had my clit between his lips, two fingers inside stroking my g-spot patiently. I wasn’t going to be able to focus on Sam much longer so I took him deep in my throat, nearly gagging before licking my way back up.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come Dean,” I warned, even though Dean could already feel the tension in my body. He sucked harder on my clit, nibbling a little, and the tiny bit of pain felt so good, I thought I was going to black out for a second. The pressure inside of me built and built, and my whole body shook with the impending eruption. “So good, don’t stop, god Dean _yes yes yes_.”

“God, baby girl,” Sam breathed as he watched me shaking on top of them, his brother taking me apart with his mouth. “You look so hot when you’re about to fucking come.”

I shuddered at his words and suddenly struggled to get away as the pressure overwhelmed me. Both men held me down tighter, keeping me suspended for a few seconds before my body finally let go. _Oh fuck. This. Yes._

“Dean!” I screamed, my whole body shaking as my pussy clenched around Dean’s fingers and then my g-spot flooded the side of the mattress and Dean’s chin. He groaned in approval and I gasped for breath, gibberish moans floating through my mind and lips as Dean worked me through the waves.

I was floating when they helped me sit up again. The burn of my ass didn’t even hurt as I crawled into Dean’s lap, Sam’s shirt still tight in my fist as I held him close. The buzz from the whiskey was replaced by a delicious pulse throughout my body.

“That was amazing,” I hummed. Dean kissed my temple and I closed my eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I want you to come now.”

Dean chuckled. “I think we’re okay with that.”

I nodded, tugging Dean’s face to mine and meeting his lips for a deep kiss. When we pulled away I turned to Sam, pulling him closer, the kiss just as hot but a little more playful. Dean’s hands tightened on my waist as he watched.

“How ya want to do this?” I asked as I teasingly grazed my nose against Sam’s. The brothers met eyes, silently deciding what to do next. I giggled as I felt them shift, laying me down on the mattress as they stood up to undress.

I grinned as I rolled onto my stomach. I propped up an elbow and set my chin in my hand, wide eyed and thrilled as I waited for my own private Winchester strip show. I watched Dean grab his Henley by the back of the collar, stripping it over his neck to reveal his strong arms and wide shoulders. I giggled as he tossed his shirt at me. My eyes trailed down his stomach before I looked over to Sam who was already half naked, his jeans and his boxer briefs falling to the ground as he pulled his gray t-shirt off to the side while toeing his boots off. Dean pushed his jeans and boxers down, revealing the curve of his strong thighs as he adorably struggled to kick his clothes to the side and tug his socks off on the way to me.

“Up,” Dean’s hands trailed my body before helping me sit up. “Hands and knees, birthday girl.”

I smiled as he arranged me with my head facing the top of the bed. Dean positioned me like it was a detailed plan like when we were hunting, moving my waist until I was in the exact spot he wanted. I smiled as Sam sat down at the top of the bed, our eyes meeting before he kissed me again. They could put me anywhere they wanted and I’d take it.

I moaned when I felt the tip of Dean’s cock brush through my folds from behind. “Dean, fuck yes.”

“Suck off Sam, sweetheart. Be a good girl and you’ll get your present,” Dean smirked before sliding inside me. My mouth took Sam’s cock as I moaned at Dean’s thrusts, the momentum of Dean’s hips helping me suck Sam in and out. Both brothers were groaning and gasping, spewing filthy words at me as my body pleased them.

“Ah, fuck your mouth feels so good, baby girl. Probably as good as that pussy.”

“Yeah, her pussy feels fucking amazing. So tight for us, aren’t you sweetheart? Fuck you feel good. Always do.”

I moaned in agreement, pushing my hips back against Dean at each thrust and sucking Sam harder with each sink into my throat. Sam was hot and heavy in my mouth, the salty taste of precum slick on my tongue as his orgasm built. He tugged on my hair as his hips lifted off the bed, moving in tandem with Dean and I.

“Yes,” I moaned, taking a deep breath as Dean pressed a finger against my asshole, just enough to slowly stretch me and keep my senses on overload. “Oh my god, Dean.”

“Fuck you look so hot like this, sweetheart,” Dean growled. “I’m gonna fuck you til we come and then my brother is going to fuck you.”

Sam groaned at his words, his cock hot and throbbing in my mouth. I lifted a hand from the mattress and stroked Sam’s balls, earning a shocked gasp as his eyes rolled back in his head. I could taste how close he was.

“Such a good girl with that mouth,” Sam groaned, his chest and torso damp with sweat. “You’re gonna come with us, baby.”

I knew Dean was close by how hard he was railing into me, my pussy tightening around him with an obscene squelch. His hips smacking my sore ass made me wince until his cock would thrust deeper inside me, filling me up and brushing my g-spot perfectly until my eyes rolled back. The pleasure equaled out the pain.

Dean groaned in anticipation, and I felt his hips stutter. I moved my hand from Sam’s balls to my clit, rubbing small circles over the nub as I took Sam deep in my throat, swallowing around him and finishing him off with a deep hum. As Sam came in my mouth I moaned, pressing hard against my clit as a deep thrust from Dean sent me over the edge. Dean choked on his own dirty words, thrusting twice more before spilling inside me.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Both brothers said at the same time. I rested my forehead on Sam’s thigh, gasping for air with Dean still inside me as we all came down.

Sam lifted my chin and kissed me softly, moaning a little when he tasted himself in my mouth. I whimpered as Dean slid out, his hands steadying my trembling hips as I fell down onto the bed.

“That was awesome,” I breathed, resting my head on Dean’s shoulder as we settled on the mattress next to Sam. I gave him a short kiss and then sighed as Sam spooned me from behind. I closed my eyes for a moment as I relished in the waves of lust and endorphins. “Birthday luck is awesome.”

“Still your birthday,” Dean replied, his eyes closed but a satisfied smile on his face.

“Yeah, we got all night to play,” Sam laughed deep in his chest as he affectionately petted my hair before kissing behind my ear. “Although that was lots of birthday luck.”

“Hmmmm I’m very lucky,” I opened my eyes slowly and smiled up at the younger Winchester. “You know Sam, it was just your birthday too.” Sam looked at me warily as I grinned at Dean. “I think Sam needs good luck too. His turn now?”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, his mouth descending on mine with a nibble and a suck that made me groan. He smirked at my noise of want as he lifted his head. Sam was watching us, his eyes wide and waiting.

Dean grinned slyly and then nodded. “Alright Sammy, your turn next.”

Happy birthday to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my work anywhere without my consent! This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
